


Operation Tiddies

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: The Cavill Files [13]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Cock Warming, Cockwarming, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, unbeta'd - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: Henry has really sensitive tits.That’s it. That’s the story.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Series: The Cavill Files [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Operation Tiddies

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, i just really love Henry’s tits, ok?
> 
> Uneta’d, we die like appliances.

The first time you notice it, you almost miss the soft intake of breath that Henry makes when you smooth your hands over his chest after adjusting his bowtie for him.

The second time it happens, you _definitely_ notice the hitch in Henry’s breath when you playfully grab his pecs as you reach over his shoulders whilst he’s sat in front of his PC.

Then there was the third, fourth, and fifth time, his parted lips, soft gasps, and the smattering of blush on his cheeks each time giving him away, and now you’re absolutely 100% sure.

Your boy has super sensitive tits.

And now you have a plan.

**.oOo.**

You wait for an evening when you’re both at home with nothing else to do but have a delicious dinner and then get comfortable on the sofa to watch some nonsense on the TV until it’s time to go to bed. At least, that’s what Henry _thinks_ is happening, but you have a plan to put into action. You’re pleased that he’s wearing one of his blue training tank tops, and a loose pair of sweats. That’ll make what you have in mind easier, which is why you’re wearing nothing but one of Henry’s dress shirts and some of your favourite lingerie. While he took your wine glasses through to the lounge to set up the TV, you took the opportunity to discard your panties but leave on the rest, and wander innocently into the front room to plonk yourself down next to your huge boyfriend. You both get comfy and Henry does exactly what you were hoping he would: pull you into his side so that your head is resting on one side of his chest. 

After you’ve let the sounds of the TV lull Henry into a half doze, it’s time to put Operation Henry’s Majestic Tits into action.

“Babe, what are you doing?”

“Shhh, I wanna try something,” You smirk as you turn sideways and swing a leg over Henry’s thick thighs to straddle his waist. His hands immediately go to your hips and he looks up at you quizzically as you get yourself nice and settled, your cunt pushed snug against the bulge in Henry’s sweats. “Just go with it, K?”

“Hmm, OK....” Henry frowns as you wiggle your hips a little, but there’s a smile tugging at his lips as he watches you and waits. You cock an eyebrow at him and reach for both his tits and give them a good, hard squeeze. Henry gasps, his eyes going wide, and that’s all you need to to go to town rubbing and pinching his nipples through the material of his tank top. And, as you suspected, the reaction is instant. As soon as your hands are on him, Henry is gasping as a gorgeous pink blush starts to sweep over his cheeks and down to his neck. You had your suspicions that he had sensitive tits, but now you know just how much. It’s not long before the combination of having you grinding in his lap and pinching at his nipples has got Henry hard in record time, and you can feel the delicious length of his cock desperately tenting the front of his sweats underneath you. You’re absolutely positive that you’re leaving a wet patch on those grey sweats to match the growing one that Henry is making as that beautiful cock starts to leak.

Time for phase two…

Rising up on your knees a little so that you can get your hands on the waistband of Henry’s sweats, you start to pull them down until his perfect dick can spring free and slap against his lower abdomen. Your mouth starts to water when you see how red and hard it is, like some sort of Pavlovian response whenever you see Henry’s perfect, pretty cock. But that’s not how this is going to go, not this time because you have a plan _dammit_.

“Oh, the poor thing,” You pout as you wrap a hand around Henry’s hot, silken length and give him a couple of languid strokes. “He looks cold. And I know just the thing to warm him right up.” You rise up on your knees just enough to be able to nudge Henry’s cock head against your dripping cunt lips to mix pre-cum with your own juices, and then giving your clit a few little rubs with his cock head, the slide delicious. When you hear Henry’s first whimper, you slowly lower yourself onto his dick, sighing as he slides home and he’s buried to the hilt. When he tries to thrust up, you tut him and shake your head. “No baby, we’re just keeping him nice and warm, so sit still for me, OK?”

Henry gives you a frown and pout and absolutely does _not_ whine, but he does as he’s told and tries to sit as still as he can. With a few last soft pinches to his nipples, you lean forward and get your mouth on Henry’s chest over the cotton of his top and he makes an aborted movement to bring his hands up to your face before fisting his hands in the sofa instead. You reward him by humming against your mouthful, teeth grazing over the sensitive nub and Henry practically growls. Your grin is feral as you really go to town, sucking and biting at him with your mouth one side, and using your hand to pinch and pull on the other. 

**.oOo.**

It doesn’t take long before Henry is a writhing, shivering wreck underneath you. His blue tank top now has two wet patches over both his nipples where you’ve been sucking and biting at them through the fabric, and you know that he must be hypersensitive now because this huge mountain of a man is undulating underneath you like he’s trying to both get away from the heat of your mouth and push himself into you. It’s intoxicating to see him like this. Henry has always been incredibly responsive during sex but _this_? This is…..this is something else entirely. And the noises he’s making are exquisite: little whimpers and deep, guttural moans depending on what you’re doing and you think you might be drunk on the sound.

Time to go in for the kill.

You push his tank top up until its rucked up under his chin and his huge torso is finally bared to you. You can’t help clenching around his length inside you as you take in the acres of gorgeous skin, and you both groan in unison at how good it feels. You watch as full body flush spreads out over Henry’s body followed by a full body shudder as you clench around him again. His nipples are standing proud and stiff, and the flesh around them is red under his chest hair where you’ve been torturing the little buds through the material of his singlet. You suddenly feel intensely powerful at being able to reduce your man to nothing more than a whimpering, blushing, wriggly mess. He can’t seem to keep his eyes open long enough to look at you, and his throat is bared as he pushes his head back into the back of the sofa. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands either, so he’s gripping the sofa cushions so hard that you’re convinced you’re going to hear a ripping sound any second now. You’ve never seen Henry lose it like this before, not so completely or so fast, its exhilarating.

Giving one more clench around the fat cock that you’re keeping nice and warm inside you, you lean forward once again to get your hands on those magnificent tits and squeeze. Henry chokes off a howl as you’re finally skin on skin without his clothing in the way and then he’s undulating his hips without realising what he’s doing. At this point, you’re pretty much just along for the ride and squeeze your thighs a little harder around Henry’s waist and bring your mouth down to blow cool air across the lovely, dusky pink nipple nearest to you. Henry moans out loud as you bring one of your hands up to pinch and pluck at his other one and then you stop blowing and start sucking and biting. Henry’s hips jerk up causing you to groan around your mouthful and you drive your hips down into his to try and get him to sit still. It’s a losing battle you know, because despite you being almost as tall as Henry, he’s still got about 50lbs of muscle on you so if he wanted to, he could flip the situation in the blink of eye. He doesn’t though, his hands still trying to put holes in the sofa and his knuckles white. There’s little whimpers and choked off sobs spilling from his throat faster now as you really start to work his chest over. You know that he has to be starting to get sore, but it’s clear that it’s only increasing his pleasure. With that knowledge, you take one of his nipples between your teeth and pull back so that the sensitive skin is stretched outwards. Henry writhes under you, the deep, animal groan he lets out going straight to your core and you can’t help tightening your walls around him. Henry is usually the one making your body sing with pleasure, ever the giver, but now that you’re the one drawing all those sounds out of him make you feel absolutely feral.

Henry’s nipples are now red and puffy, and you should feel bad that whatever he wears tomorrow is going to rub against the soreness, but you can’t find it in you to care. He’s so close now, you can feel it with each throb that his cock gives inside you, and his hardness is making your cunt drip, the hair at the base of his cock soaked with your juices. Everything is hot and wet and glorious, and you want Henry to fill you up. All it takes is you biting down on one of Henry’s nipples while pinching and twisting the other and he’s shooting off inside you with a long, drawn out moan, head thrown back and whole body rigid as he empties himself inside you. You release his chest and sit up to milk him through it and his hands finally get a hold of your hips as he jerks through the last of his orgasm with you grinding down against him. 

“ ‘the fuck was that?!” Henry finally gasps, stilling your movement by gripping your hips harder before he tips over into being oversensitive. You grin at him, leaning forward to give the end of his nose a sweet kiss.

“Science,” You shrug as you push his sweaty curls out of his eyes with a soft smile.

“Science?”

“Uh-huh. I had my suspicions about something, so naturally I had to carry out an experiment to find out if I was right or not,” You move from his nose to press little kisses to his cheeks and jaw. “Turns out I was right. Although I may have to conduct further experiments just to be sure. Consider this the control data.”

Henry laughs, the shake of his huge bulk under you jostling you as you grin into the skin of his neck.

“And what do the results of your control test tell you then sweetheart?” Henry chuckles.

“Well, I'd say it was highly successful, aside from the chest hair currently stuck in my teeth,” You shrug, starting to circle your hips again as you sit up and realise that Henry hasn’t gone completely soft inside you yet.

“Hmm, then I think you should definitely do further research into this,” Henry grins up at you like a shark and you _know_ that look. You shriek in delight as Henry gets an arm around your waist and pushes up off the sofa with his dick still buried inside you and starts off towards the stairs. “But in the meantime, I've got a few of my own theories I want to test.”


End file.
